Talk:William Robert Plumlee/@comment-108.226.101.86-20140925164624
Tosh Plumlee has muddied the waters for JFK assassination researchers with his claims that he flew an Abort Team, starring Johnny Roselli, to Dallas on that fateful day. Plumlee has claimed a mountainous paper/electronic trail for his bonafides, and the only problem with those bonafides is that, beyond his own word, there’s not a single, solitary document that indicates that he’s ever been involved in any covert activity. He often points to his numerous interviews – “debriefings” – by the FBI as proof of his involvement with the covert world. But every one of those reports was initiated by him. Yes, that’s right. In every instance he contacted the FBI, explained that he has information about this or that, is interviewed, and then the FBI files a report. When that report is routinely declassified, he points to it and says, “See? I was involved.” But the truth is he was never involved in anything having to do with the assassination. William Robert “Tosh” Plumlee joined the military when he was 15 years old, in March, 1953. He was processed for discharge for being underage four months later, returning to Dallas, Texas – his home – in July 1953. That is the extent of his military service. He attended North Dallas High School that same year, 1953, as a sophomore, using the name of Billy Bob Morgan. His stepfather’s name was Morgan. He returned to North Dallas High School in 1954. There are three photos of him in the 1954 North Dallas High School yearbook and yet another one in the 1955 yearbook. On page 145 of the 1956 yearbook there is a very nice head shot of Bill Morgan that looks very much like the young photo of Tosh Plumlee with slicked back hair. You can see these photos at classmates dot com. Look for North Dallas High School yearbooks for the years mentioned. In a subsequent FBI interview he claimed that his first pilot gig was with Riddle Airlines in Miami, FL from July 1954 to July 1955, then with Delta Airlines from July 1955 to July 1956. Other places on the internet, he has claimed that he joined the military in April 1954. This is impossible mainly because he was a high school student then, and also because he didn’t reach 17 years of age until November 1954. According to his FBI file he was born 11/25/37. Seventeen is the earliest you can join the military, and even then it requires parental approval. So, he was either a student, or a commercial/covert pilot, or he joined the military. I vote high school student. He subsequently has claimed (in yet another FBI interview) that he flew a P-51 Mustang fighter for our side at the Bay of Pigs. The only problem is, there were no P-51 Mustangs in the Exile Air Force. They didn’t have the range necessary to fly from Retalhuleu, Guatemala to Cuba. In all of the combat reports, CIA reports, narratives, interviews, articles, etc. about the Bay of Pigs operation, the only claim of a P-51 Mustang in the skies over Cuba then is Tosh Plumlee’s. Just check the record. It constantly amazes me that people are so anxious to believe this guy that they don’t even read the bonafides he points to as credentials. Just read them. You’ll see they don’t stand the light of day.